


Who I am

by cranewave



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Otherkin, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranewave/pseuds/cranewave
Summary: A poem written, once again, based off of the pain of being in the wrong body.





	Who I am

“Who am I?”

A question people have been 

Answering for me for 

My entire life.

They say, always,

“You are Sam. 

You are human.

You are male.”

They tell me 

That my body 

Dictates who I am 

What I am 

But I am not that person 

I am not Sam

I am not human 

I am not male.

Regardless of what I endure,

I am strong. 

Regardless of what people say ,

I am me.

I am Shay

I am a cat 

I am female 

Regardless of my body.

And no human 

Not one single person 

Can possibly change 

Who I am.

  
  
  



End file.
